


It's not Bromance, it's Romance.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Asexuality, Boys In Love, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Buddies, Demisexuality, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Jokes, Love, One True Pairing, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Rumors, Sexuality, Short One Shot, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: I don´t know guys, I just love Jake and Tom but I CANNOT see them as a sexual couple. I mean, sometimes I can endure Peter x Tony and I-I-And I Oops. I don´t know myself.





	It's not Bromance, it's Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these two have such a sweet relationship and I envy them. Of course, don't take anything seriously, it's just silly writing to tell the obvious: about love. Not everything is as it seems, it doesn't always have to be "straight or gay."

_“Stop calling it Bromance, it´s Romance! No, but seriously, the kid is amazing, I love him!”_

It all started with jokes, Instagram posts, interviews and naughty stares. They all said Jake and Tom looked like lovesick birds, and they joked about it, they didn't care and they weren't offended about it. Even the news headlines were pretty sneaky with this matter with things such as _“Tom Holland Couldn't Walk After Workout With Jake Gyllenhaal.”_ Oh boy, that definitely had a double meaning.

They both don't mind about it, it's all a game; they're just co-workers, even friends. So, when the cameras go off, the game should end, but it doesn't. Well, not like you think. There's no kissing, no touching or anything sexual between them. They're still the same idiots in love, with or without cameras. Some people think it's weird to pair Jake and Tom, basically because of the age difference and because despite the jokes, both of them are too adorable to be seen in a sexual relationship. And they're right. But they also ignore the fact that love is not always as one believes, and it doesn't always have to be expressed in a sexual way.

Love has many forms; some prefer sex over emotions, others are too sentimental with their partners; some don't even feel sexual or loving attraction. And all of this is fine.

* * *

* * *

* * *

They are so damn C u T 33333

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn´t make sense at all but I just wanted to write something as an excuse to say that now, ending this Pride Month, remember to be yourselves and don't let anyone tell you how to act or what is right or wrong about your own sexuality.


End file.
